


Cone x Reader (Y/N)

by Starspanic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cone - Freeform, Confession, Confrontation, Consensual Sex, Consent, Crushes, Disclosed feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Help, Hi coneman (you know who you are), Horny, I dont know how to tag, I dont know how to write kinks, I hate life, I was forced to do this, Its a fucking cone what do you mean, Kissing, Oneshot, Orange, Other, Reader x Cone, Ses - Freeform, Sex, Sex Jokes, Sex with a cone, Sexy Cone - Freeform, Size Kink, Smut, This is my 1st time writing smut, Y/N & Cone - Freeform, kind of?, please help me, pleasure - Freeform, white - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspanic/pseuds/Starspanic
Summary: Cone and Y/N have always had feelings for each other, but they've never talked about them.
Relationships: Cone x Reader, Cone/Reader, Y/N & Cone
Kudos: 1





	Cone x Reader (Y/N)

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry if youre a old reader of mine i am so sorry i was forced to do this i dont want to be here pls send help. coneman who i know is reading this, i hate you so much but write "joe" in our messages so i know you've read the notes  
> anyways enjoy i guess, also pls dont ask why the fandom is minecraft thank you very muffinfuckin much

Y/N sat on the soft couch, watching a documentary on tv. Cone was still asleep, leaving Y/N with their lust-filled thoughts. Y/N and Cone have always joked about being a couple, having passionate sex with each other and kissing, but Y/N has always wondered if all of those things were just fucked up jokes or a truth hidden behind humour.

A few minutes have passed, Y/N still left questioning. The questioning was soon interrupted by a door opening, which was revealing a woken up Cone. Y/N smiled and waved, blushing at how Cone looked so large and awfully tall while standing beside the wooden door.

"Good morning." Cone spoke, the words suddenly throwing Y/N back into reality after mindlessly spectating their awfully hot crush.

"Good morning, how have you slept?" Y/N spoke, tumbling a bit on their words.

"Eh, could've been better." Cone mumbled, sitting down on the couch and catching a glimpse of the documentary about small birds playing.

Y/N felt the thoughts coming back again, now being a perfect opportunity to confess their feelings. Cone put his head on Y/N's shoulder and sighed, almost like he had something bothering him aswell..

"Hey uh, can you get ready?" Y/N suddenly felt like asking, the thought of confessing their feelings to Cone burning them from inside.

"Why?" Cone spoke, almost sounding relieved.

"I wanted to talk about something and confess something I've been feeling for a long time." 

It relieved Y/N after Cone softly nodded, getting up and going to his room to get on proper clothes. Finally confessing their love to Cone was something Y/N never felt like they would be doing, this was even surprising to them. After a few minutes of waiting, Cone walked out of his room, freshly clothed and ready. Y/N could feel themself staring at Cone, wondering how deep he-

"Are we going?" Cone asked, making Y/N jump a little.

"Y-Yeah, of course." Y/N practically yelled, getting up and grabbing their shoes. 

After they've drove to a park nearby, they got out the car, Y/N immediately grabbing Cone's hand and speedwalking to a certain destination. Y/N was almost running now, trailing up a pathway that lead to a bench beside a large oak tree that grew on a bump on the earth. It was beautiful, they could see all the people relaxing in the park, kids running around and playing. The sky was pastel blue, with a few fluffy clouds spotted. It was honestly breathtaking, but that wasn't the reason they came here.

"It's so pretty up here." Cone whispered, they both holding onto each other's hands. 

"Not as pretty as you, Joe." Y/N whispered and looked at Cone, who was now blushing at the sudden use of his real name.

"Oh, really?" Cone snickered, pulling closer and closer until their noses were bumping.

"Yes, really." Y/N whispered, the breath hitting Cone's white stripped lips.

All of it suddenly happended in a flash, Cone cupping Y/N's face, Y/N locking their lips together, them passionately kissing until they had no breath. It felt so relieving and nice, knowing that Cone liked Y/N back. He didn't even have to say it, the actions told everything, said every little truth that was hiding. The kiss, the kiss felt like galaxies exploding, stars colliding. Every little movement was captured, craved.

They kissed and held each other until the pastel blue skies were now turning darker, until the sun was setting its way to a different land. Y/N still wanted to do a certain thing with Cone, but they didn't know if Cone wanted it. That thought was eating them alive, bothering them and annoying them for centuries.

Y/N sighed, not bothering to ask, Cone probably would've said no to it anyway.

"Do you wanna head home?" Cone asked in a soft whisper, not to disturb the other.

"Yeah, it's getting dark." They let go of each other and made their way to the old car they've had since they were little kids together. It reminded Y/N of a memory in which they were sitting in Y/N's dad's car promising each other they'd get married when they grow up. Y/N wonders if that was a ruthless lie or a happy truth. I guess they'll find out soon.

As they got back home, Y/N opened the door and waited for Cone to walk in, but Cone had a different plan. He shut the door and then pinned Y/N on it, smirking.

"What?" Y/N asked, confused but still craving for any kind of touch.

"Oh c'mon, you seriously don't wanna have some fun after all that?" Cone winked at them, making them blush.

"I mean, sure, baby." Y/N smiled, cupping Cone's cheeks and going in for a kiss. Cone kept them pinned to the door, pushing his leg up and hitting their vulnerable spots, making them moan into his mouth. He explored the others mouth with his tongue, consuming any whimper or noise like a starving cone.

Y/N disconnected their lips to take a breath, Cone immediately heading for their neck and biting until bruises were formed. He switched from kissing, biting and licking spots around their neck that made them hopelessly moan and yelp. 

"Please..Joe-" Y/N moaned as Cone sucked beside their sensitive collarbone. He then kissed it as an apology for leaving such marks. 

"Pretty." Cone thought to himself, smirking at the others marked neck. 

"I'm yours now." Y/N chuckled and sighed, putting their hands on Cone's neck. Cone suddenly gripped Y/N's thighs and lifted their legs up, putting them to rest on his sides.

Y/N was impatient, biting at Cone's orange ears and pulling, making Cone moan helplessly.

"Hold on, baby." Cone chuckled, walking over to his bedroom, kicking the wooden door open with his foot. He walked over to the bed, throwing Y/N onto it and then pinning them down. He was getting impatient too, making his other cone slightly bigger. 

Cone started unbuttoning his shirt, Y/N following in his steps. They were now both topless, spectating and touching every little spot. Y/N's chest had a few faint scars, and was a bit broad. Cone's was orange, with a few thin white stripes, making him look intimidating. Y/N desired to touch him, and kiss every little part of his body. Cone chuckled at how Y/N kept trying to thrust their hips up from the impatience.

"Not so soon, my darling." Cone smiled, bending down to Y/N's collarbones and chest, kissing and marking every spot. He loved listening to the sounds Y/N made, biting and kissing harder just to hear more of them. Y/N was getting impatient, Cone could tell easily. He chuckled at how Y/N kept thrusting their chest up and down while he made the beautiful scratches and marks.

"I want to hear you beg." Cone whispered as he finished marking their chest.

"J-Joe..please.." Cone snickered, motioning for them to continue.

"F-Fuck me..please."

Cone smirked, reaching out for lube in his drawer next to his bed, staring right at Y/N as he grabbed it. He put it on the bed beside the other and his hands made their way down to their pants. He softly pecked Y/N as he unbuttoned their pants, slipping them off easily. Y/N did the same, slipping off Cone's pants and smirking, impatiently thrusting their thights against Cone's big orange dumptruck. Y/N was now completely naked, so vulnerable and weak. That thought made them even hornier and starved. Cone grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in it, putting it back down. 

He eye'd Y/N, looking for permission, and as he saw the nod he put one finger in. Y/N was already having the time of their life, enjoying this so much it felt like they were gonna explode into a million stars. Cone put another finger in and started moving slowly, making sure they didn't feel any pain. Y/N moaned and yelped helplessy, gripping the sheets.

"M-More, Joe." They begged, Cone shushing them, he bent down and started trailing kisses over their chest as he put another finger in, going faster than before. Y/N was squirming and gripping the sheets harder, as Cone pushed in and out. They both were horny as fuck, ready to mingle.

He pulled out and grabbed the lube again, now coating his hand and his other cone which was gladly happy to be touched. Y/N was surprised at how big he was, gulping in excitement. Cone aligned himself with Y/N, softly looking up to them for another answer. He pushed it softly as they nodded and gulped, already moaning at the size.

He started picking up on a pace, bending down and biting at their neck. The sounds that were coming from Y/N were like music to Cone's orange-like ears. He enjoyed it. They both enjoyed it.

Y/N has been waiting for this for a long time. Waiting to be Cone's. They've been waiting for Cone their whole life, waiting for that perfect moment to confess every single thing. Cone started going faster, forcing Y/N's orgasm and his own. He kissed Y/N sloppily and explored their mouth with his tongue, thrusting harder and harder. He was eating up Y/N's moans and yelps, feeling his orgasm build up. 

He stopped for a second, kissing them passionately and then thrusting in, hitting the spot Y/N wished he would. There was a tear that left Y/N's pleasure-filled eyes as Cone thrusted in a final time and came. To Y/N, it felt like running in a open field of dandelions, feeling the breeze. It felt amazing. They both let go and fixed their heavy breathing, cum coming out of them as Cone pulled out. Cone spectated Y/N's whole body, smiling and chuckling. He pecked Y/N's cheek and went to get a few tissues to clean up the mess they made.

After they both took a shower and cleaned up, they left laying in each other's arms.

"I love you, Joe."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> please dont cancel me im sorry


End file.
